god-like naruto
by CubicCenter
Summary: As naruto is inglected by his family he decides to run away and make his dream true and make his family pay for his suffers over the years bad at summaries rated T-M becouse i dont know what i might do so you have been warned this is my first fanfiction so expact fails there and here. i messed up in chapter two btw i skipped like a paragraph or so.
1. Chapter 1: the freedom

Chapter : 1 the pain the sorrow and of course the freedom

Naruto was watching his family from a distance, feeling sadness roll into him. He was watching the scene of his sister Naruko and brother Nemma being trained by there mom the red hot head and his dad the yellow flash. Right now they where training on there chakra chains by there mom Kukihsuna (sry idk how to spell her name) witch they started a day or two ago. But lets get back to Naruto, if your wondering why hes in the feeling of sorrow well then it happened many winters ago. Every since he became 4 on his birthday witch he remembers very well October 10 his family started to ignore him. Why you may ask well because his brother and sister had the kyuubie no kustuni (also don't know how to spell that kustuni thingy) had been sealed in them on October 10 on his birth day also the day he was born with his two twin sister and brother. And because they had the kyuubie in them they where considered speacail. So now you know the story to his past lets go back to present. Now Naruto was walking back to his room where he had a plan for tomarrow. He looked at the blue print witch was a very detailed kohna and even all the changing of gaurds everything you can think of. And as why naruto has that hes gonna escape konha and become one of the strongest ninjas in the world. Right now his future plans are not to much to worry about but keep that in mind that he has lots of future plans. As of right now Naruto was looking over all the stuff he packed

~naruto POV~

"I wonder where im going to go to train?" questioned naruto out load "_I should keep my thoughts to my seld should'nt I"_ "_hmm oh I know I should become a s missing ninja and go into the akuskie so they trained me"_ (sry don't know how to spell that ether) "_now how the flip am I going to do that?" _naruto questioned himself for the seconde time in a row "_aah I know how I should steal that hokage secret scroll with all the secret justus of hokages and somehow make them see me and me escape" _naruto qustaioned himself for the third time in a row "_how about I make a clone that I learned in the academy and make them see me with a scroll and disapper, perfect!" _naruto said and ended his thoughts as he went to the academy witch he already knows everything there.

~end of naruto POV~

As naruto was walking down to the academy, he was reseving hatred glances from the villagers. Why?; Well that's simple, they think hes decreasing the amout of training the 'hero's of the village' get. (for those who wonder why there) As naruto reached the academy kids started to show up in his line of sight, but all of them move out of his way and don't dare talk to him because his brother Nemma was a b*insert word here* and said who ever talks to naruto is not going to his birthday nor gonna be his friend so there you have it. But his sister is very nice to him when he and she are alone they talk about stuff play with each other etc. So don't say naruto is a total loner, also he is cunstaly bullied and the teachers don't do nothing about it so when he comes back to his house totally beat up in brusies scratches cuts and depression he hears this "get over it" from his parents and then nemma makes fun of him. But anyway naruto did not get hit once yet withc he is surprised, but then he forgot today is gradution day and the 3rd was there so they didn't act bad, but naruto was alos thinging about his 1 thought _"I cant belive that I forgot I cant become missing without being a ninja"_ naruto mentally cursed but when he got seated he just cut his thoughts and waited for his teacher

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ MAKE SURE TO READ!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made withc I know I made a lot but im only in 10****th**** grade ik ik softmore boss king :D but anyway I suck at intence reading and vocabulary and ciritichal thinking but all the fanfiction I read before I got so much ideas you don't even know so yea, also for all those authers I read sry for kinda maby 1% stealing names or ideas but u gotta learn for others so count me as your student and u as my sensei so sry well that's all I have to say thx for reading nad if u read this read every aouthers note its probly important peace**


	2. Chapter 2

As naruto walked out of the fire county relived that kohna cant catch him and hes oafishly a missing nin. He got his headband and slashed it with his kunai cutting all if any ties with konha. "finally im free" naruto said putting on his headband. "lets see how can i find the akuskie naruto thought "i know how about i get the new bingo book and see if i'm a S rank yet and if i am i think there main base is at the village hidden in the rain." naruto said as he headed toward it.

-in kohna-

"i cant believe naruto did something like that" minato cursed "why would he?" questioned minato. then he thought and thought and thought. "i dont know what did we ever do to him?" then the 3rd came in, "well maby you did not respect him?" he gave a idea to minato "how? did i not give him respect?" mainta thought "well lets see here you did not train him, that's one, you did not give him anything on birthdays or any holiday. never greeted him from the academy never noticed what a prodigy he i-" he was cut off. "stop i did that all for his sister's and bothers's sake if i did not they would have gone mad and destroyed the village thats why i never noticed him." minato announced "well maby you could have teach him the simplest like wall climbing, that would be very nice for him or maby notice him at least for gods sake!" examined the 3rd (btw i dont know his spelling like sutrbito or smething thats why the 3rd) "well then with that said im off"

-with naruto 3 weeks later- (he learned half the jutsus in the scroll and is what seems a all elemental (all 5 elements))

Naruto was walking about 10 minuts from the village in the rain wondering if he did the correct choice "_did i?"_ naruto questioned _"im pretty sure of it, they treated me like crap and my dream of becoming the strongest would not become" "but still i wounder would they except someone like me? i mean im only 12, but still right now maby im at the level of alow chuunin."_ naruto then was in sight of the walls of the village and he can see rain lots of it to "well here goes nothing!" naruto exlamied as he ran to the village. after about maby 2 minuts of running naruto stopped and came in, but was stopped by the gourds "what are you doing here kid?" one asked. Naruto did not answer he just got his bingo book out and flipped to the page where it had him and showed it to them. and they read, naruto nazamkie uzuamkie rank S what he did "managed to esacpe kohna with the kage seal scroll and threatened almost killing the hokage." capture alive if seen bounty 1 million yen and gets a secert justu. the gourds understood and pointed to the tallest tower in the village. naruto did not say a word and went towards it. after about 10 minuts of walking he was at the gate no gourds, no security acualy. so he wnet straight inside. and there boom he meets his very strong eneimy the... stars (xD) he groaned and went on. after walking and walking wand walking and walking and walking and... jk he fainlly got to a door and knocked. tehre was a loud 'thump' and a girly scream and heard a "come in" naruto slowly opened the door and came in. and kneeld befor a man that has orange hair lots of persings and a lady with blue hair and a oragimey flower. "kage-sama" (hidden rain doesnt have a title for the kage like hokage or mizukage) "what do you want?" asked the man. anruto stood up went up to the man and gave him his headband with the bingo book opened to his page. he read and asked "you want to join my group?" "yes sir" naruto said. "ok but you do understand your very young and killing at your age is going to affect you." "yes sir, but i got a gift for you and a favor" "ok what is it you want?" asked the man "well first of all lets introduce ourselfs, am i Naruto nazamakie uzumakie, and you are?" naruto asked "i am pain and this is kohan"pain replied "ok so my gift is" naruto said as he opend a scroll seal "this is the scroll to the kage justus all of them" naurto said happy with him self. pain looked very pleased " and my favor is that you train me to be one of your equals" pain thought for a seconde or two (sry this is 3rd person limited so yea) "deal!" pain said as he made a deal with him little did he know about all the things naruto is going to accomplish with his training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ok sorry it took so long if you thinks its long im trying to make it in a 1-2 day everyday post but high is very hard as you might know. but hopfully you like it **


End file.
